Clark Kent Z Warrior
by Pendragonsd1217
Summary: The story of Clark Kent and his universe when it collides with the Z universe.
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent Z warrior

(Please leave reviews, suggestions, etc. )

It was a normal day for Cliff Johnson. He had finished his morning chores and was getting tired. He needed to take a break. He was going to drive home to eat lunch until he saw what looked like a small metal sphere falling towards the earth. The farmer stared in awe as the object fell to the ground and made a very large crater. The farmer jumped in his truck and drove towards the crater. When the farmer got out of his truck he got a better view of the pod. It was silver and it was some kind of metal but it didn't look like any metal he had ever seen. There was also a red window on the pod's door which was beginning to open.

As the pods door opened the farmer realized that it wasn't just a pod it was a spaceship carrying a passenger. Before he walked into the crater the farmer grabbed his shotgun, just for protection.

"Holy crap it's an alien!" exclaimed the farmer dim wittingly. The alien was a male and was wearing what looked liked armor and a device on eye but the strangest thing was that he had a furry belt that didn't go with the armor.

Wait is that a?... No it just couldn't be.

" So the inhabitants of this world are still alive" said the alien

" Stop don't move!" warned the farmer.

The farmer loaded and cocked his shotgun, He was ready to fire. Then strangely the alien looked at the device that was around his eye.

"Hahaha! His power level is only 5. What a planet!" laughed the alien.

The alien walked towards the farmer. The farmer shot and expected to hear the sound of the bullet piercing the aliens skull. Instead he heard the bullet clank like it hit steel. The farmer looked and saw that the man had caught the bullet and was getting ready to flick it at him. That was the last thing he ever saw.

"A planet of weaklings." scoffed the mysterious man.

The man checked his device.

"What!?! A power level of great power! Wait there is an even greater power level even farther! I should try that one first."

The alien hesitated for a second.

"This planet is surprising me, I knew that it was filled with weaklings but I only excepted one large power source not three."

The man jumped into the air and took off towards the source of the power.

"If this is Kakarot he's even stronger than I thought" grinned the alien while flying off towards the United States.

The man landed on a dusty road about a mile from where the power source was coming from. He flew down the road and arrived at a place called Kent Farm.

He walked in the farm and saw a man hitting fence posts into the ground. The strange thing was that he wasn't using tools he just hit them with his hand. Most humans should not have been able to do that. He checked the farmer's power level and it was almost on par with his own.

The farmer turned around and saw the alien standing there looking at him.

"Excuse me, can I help you sir?" asked the farmer.

"Yes you can, what is your name?" the alien replied.

"I'm Clark, Clark Kent and you are?"

"I am Raditz" he said bluntly.

Raditz examined Clark one more time.

"You are not Kakarot but you are stronger than any human should be." said Raditz.

"I'm just a normal human, you on the other hand don't look like any human I've ever seen." Clark said defensively.

Raditz noticed that Clark had hesitated a little bit during his last sentence, he was lying.

"Of course I'm not human! and admit it neither are you."

Clark was about to reply but then he noticed what he thought was just a furry belt, but there was something strange happening; the belt was moving.

Clark hesitated for a moment "I'm kryptonian."

"So you are kryptonian! I heard of your race's destruction and it seems we are one of a kind I'm also a survivor of a dying race, the Sayains."

When Raditz said the last word of his sentence his tail unwrapped around his waist and stood up like an extra appendage.

Clark was in shock, this man had a freaking tail! Clark had seen a lot of freaks in his life but this guy he was way out of his normal league of weird.

"I was thinking... Clark was it? I have to find my brother and when I came here I thought you were him, but I do not know how strong he has gotten so I was thinking you could come with me."

What is this guy talking about? It doesn't matter but I can tell just by looking at him that he is strong and if he has a brother he could be a threat also.

"Alright, I will help you find your brother on one condition, are any innocent people going to get hurt?

Raditz looked back and smiled, "If he disobeys me then yes."

With that Raditz took off into the air leaving Clark on the ground surprised. When Raditz realized Clark wasn't flying after him he flew back and checked on him.

"What kryptonian boy? Can't you fly?"

"No I can't, I'll just run"

" Hahaha! Do you honestly think you will be able to keep up with me by running?"

"Yes, I do"

" Fine let's go, try to keep up"

Raditz took a look at the device around his eye and started to fly off into the sky. With Clark's eyes he was able to look at Raditz while he was on the ground running.

Wow this kryptonian guy is fast. If he could fly he might be able to take me down. I better watch out for him.

Clark was moving slower than usual so he could stay with Raditz. It was taking all his willpower not to try to super jump and take Raditz out. No, he told himself, If his brother is anything like he is then the Earth could be in trouble.

The two continued until they reached the ocean. Clark jumped in the water and started swimming at superhuman speed. Raditz was surprised but not as surprised as he should have been. If he was as strong as the scouter said then swimming at that speed wouldn't be that hard.

They finally reached their destination. It was a very small Island with a house on it. The house had the words "Kame House" painted on the front in red letters. There were 5 people and a turtle on the island. There was an old man, a bald man, a man with black spiky hair in and orange uniform , a child wearing a hat with an orange ball with stars on top of it and a woman with blue hair (blue hair?).

When Raditz landed he stared at the man with the orange uniform. The man looked extremely surprised to see both Raditz and Clark.

"My my my Kakarrot, look who's all grown up! You look just like your father."

"Huh? My father?" the orange uniformed man said completely shocked.

"Has something on this earth distracted you from exterminating this race, Kakarrot?"

The bald man walked towards Raditz.

"Look, pal... I don't know who you are, but... Go Home! The last thing we need is drunks like you hangin around"

Raditz grinned at the little bald man. For some reason that made me a little bit nervous. The spiky haired man yelled "Krillin! Don't get any-"

Raditz's tail pulled back super fast and hit Krillin in the neck with the force of a truck, knocking him into the wall of the house. He had to have broken his neck, thought Clark.

Everyone stared at Raditz's tail instead of paying attention to Krillin. He could be dead! Why don't they check on him?

Clark supersped over to Krillin and used his x ray vision to check to see if he had broken his neck but it was just bruised. Man thought Clark this little guy is pretty strong.

"What happened to you Kakarrot? Did you take a blow to the head?"

"I don't know who this Kaka guy is but I am Goku!"

" You are insane! It must (bold must) be the result of brain damage."

The old man stepped forward.

"Goku, your Grandpa, Gohan told me once that he found a baby in the woods, a baby with a tail. He was a wild one too he couldn't be tamed by anyone. That is until one day the fell down a gorge, hit his head and almost died, but that baby was a tough little monkey! He pulled out of it and he was the sweetest little baby you would ever hope to see."

" That baby was me!?" Goku said obviousily very shocked.

"Yes he was, is."

Krillin got out of the whole in the wall and limped over to Goku.

"You okay Krillin?"

" Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know how, don't underestimate him Goku he's more than human."

" I know Krillin just standing near him gives me goosebumps."

Goku faced towards Raditz, the two stared each other down. Clark could feel the power radiating between them.

"Even if everything Master Roshi told me is true it doesn't explain who you are and what you are doing here."

"Kakarot, you and I are the same! You are no Earthling! You are a Sayain Warrior... A member of the most powerful race in the universe!"

Everyone was shocked including Clark. Goku looked completely normal, there was no way he was some galactic warrior, but now that Clark thought about it he looked completely normal on the outside also. Goku and Clark both looked normal on the outside but on the inside they were two of the strongest men on Earth.

"I am your older brother Raditz."

"Impossible, if I am an alien what am I doing here?"

"You won't like that answer Kakarot you were sent here as a child to exterminate this race. When a sayain baby was born they are evaluated and are sent to a planet based on their power level. You had a low level power so we sent you to a planet with weaklings and luckily there is a moon on this planet, you could've wiped this world's population out in a matter of years! If you hadn't hit your damned soft little head!"

"Wait a minute, why is it lucky that there is a moon on this planet?

"Did you lose absolutely all of your memories, wait where is your tail!?!"

"I lost it when I was little, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Damn it! It makes since now, you've been living as one of them because you look just like them! My own brother!"

"Shut up! I don't care if you are my brother! I'm Goku now! Get the heck off my planet."

" Hahahaha! How do you expect me to do that? I suppose that you have forgotten that Vegeta, the Sayain home world, was destroyed by collision with an asteroid. Leaving the four survivors and that is including you my long lost, ill trained, amnesiac little brother. Even you should be able to help tilt the scales on a planet that is currently our hideout. My plan was to just bring you back with me, until I met him."

Everyone looked at Clark as if just noticing him. Goku sensed his power level realizing how strong Clark really is.

"This is Clark his race was also destroyed and he is one of the last survivors of his people. He could also be helpful to our cause."

" I would never kill anybody Raditz and I realize how strong you are but if you don't get off this planet now I am going to make you."

" Hahaha! Brave words Mr. Kent but sadly you have underestimated my power!"

Raditz moved so fast the world seemed to move in slow motion as he ran at Clark and delivered a punch that was so powerfull it knocked Clark off the island sending him into the water far away. Raditz grinned and wiped Clark's blood of his hand.

"So Kakarot how do you feel about helping the last of your kind. Picture the carnage brother, feel your Sayain blood stir, feel the carnage! "

"I would rather die."

" How sad you feel that way Kakarot, but do tell me something is that your little whelp behind you?"

" No don't!"

" So I suppose all miserable earthlings have tails."

Raditz walked towards Gohan.

" I suppose if you will not help us then my little nephew will have to do."

" Take one more step and you die."

Raditz supersped again and kneed Goku in the stomach knocking him on his back. Gohan tried to run to help his father but Raditz grabbed him too fast.

" If you want your child returned to you, you will join us and to insure that you are not faking I want 100 bodies piled up here this time tomorrow, I would hate to have to kill my only nephew."

" You monster! You call yourself a warrior but you're willing to kill a child just to get your own way.

"Kakarot, I won't kill your child if you make the right decision. I give this planet maybe a month before it is destroyed, your just giving this planet a head start. You have one day."

"Oh and Kakarot don't try to fight me. You don't have the power nor the experience to beat me. Even if you and that kryptonian teamed up I doubt that you two could even make me sweat."

Raditz began to fly off not noticing the power level of the green man behind the house.

Clark was completely and utterely shocked. He had never taken a punch like that before. Even his own clone hadn't hit him that hard. Wow he thought I actually felt that! It felt like my skull was trying to break out of my face. I've got to go,I doubt that Goku guy could handle Raditz. Clark swam up towards the surface and saw Raditz flying towards Clark's direction. Clark swam to the bottom of the water and braced himself for a jump. He had done this a few times before. He had leaped across one building to another and then he had jumped from the ground to a rocket that had just taken off by he had never tried it from underwate . He crouched down bringing the water pressure down and pushed up. Clark flew up into the air from right underneath Raditz. Clark threw his fist up coming at Raditz like a human canonball. The world was in slow motion, a column of water followed Clark into the air like a rocket. Raditz moved faster than Clark flying to the side dodging Clark's attack. Raditz grabbed Clark's leg with one hand and threw him with all his power back down towards the water. Gohan was crying and screaming not knowing what was going on. Raditz and Gohan flew off into the distance. Leaving Clark lying underwater.

(I am going to be continuing this stories please tell me anything you have to say about the story.)

(Review, suggestions or comments)


	2. Update

Hey guys I realize I haven't updated in a very long time, but I

decided to continue this story and make it really great. I plan on

making most of the story from the Smallville characters pov. I hope

to include most of the characters from the justice league, maybe Chloe

and definetily Lex Luthor.

The next chapter should be out next week. Message me or review this to

let me know characters you would like me to include. With your guys

help this will be epic!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luthor Mansion

Lex Luthor stared out the large office window in his mansion and at

the orange sunset in front of him.

A serious looking scientist with glasses opens the door and walks into

the office.

" Dr. Groll, what exactly do I pay you for?" said Lex without turning

around.

" Excuse me Mr. Luthor?" replied Dr. Groll.

" Well it has come to my attention that the object heading towards

Earth that the Luthorcorp satelite has been monitoring for weeks has

landed in Japan and none of our scientists have arrived on the site."

" I'm sorry sir we have a team heading out there as we speak. Trust me

Mr. Luthor we will be the first to analyze the crash site."

Lex turns around and sits at his desk.

" We better be Doctor. This could just be an average meteor that

drifted towards earth by accident or it could be something that could

answer questions I've had for years and nothing will get in my way to

get them."

" Yes sir."

Dr. Groll walks out of the office. While Lex studies a blurry satelite

picture of Raditz's ship flying through space.

Clark swims to the surface and out of the crater that was made on the

floor of the ocean. He looks up to the yellow sun above him and lets

the energy heal him, his cuts heal almost instantly.

What was that? I've never been this outmatched before. Clark thought

to himself.

I have to get back to that island and make sure everyone is okay.

Clark listens for a moment for anything that could help him find his

way back.

" Goku!" A women screams.

Clark super swims to the island and is there in a few seconds.

He arrives to see the man in the orange jump suit lying on the ground

in pain. The little bald man tries to help him up.

" Ugh! Have to save Gohan." said the man wearily.

" Goku you have no idea where they could be and there's no way you

could beat him, he's in a completely different league." said the blue

haired woman.

" You might have a chance, if we work together." said Clark. It seemed

like everyone had just noticed him.

" Yeah! Goku if all three of us fight him we could easily save Gohan."

said the bald man.

" Krillin, your not going, you've already died once. Thanks Clark

between the two of us I know we can beat him and save Gohan." said the

one called Goku.

" No you can't."

A Green man walks from behind the house and stares directly at Goku.

" Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed.

Piccolo walked up to Clark and stared directly into his eyes. They

stared intensely at each other with curiosity.

" You two are strong, but there is no way you could beat that man.

With my power we might just have a chance at beating him."

" Why would you want to help us?"

" Don't get me wrong you are my enemy and so is this man as far as I'm

concerned." he said pointing to Clark.

" I want to rule this world and that alien is standing in my way. If

that means I have to team up with you two than so be it."

" Alright, well I don't trust you but I guess I really don't have a

choice." said Goku reluctantly.

" Bulma can I borrow your dragonball radar?"

Dragonball radar? Clark thought.

" Thats brilliant Goku! We can find Gohan with the radar as long as

he's wearing that Dragon ball on his head." said Bulma.

She gives him a circular GPS like devivice.

" Ok I have a dot going west at a very high speed. Let's go!"

" Nimbus!"

A yellow figure flys through the sky and hovers right next to Goku.

" Is that a cloud?" asked a confused Clark.

" Yeah, but there is no time for that we've got to go." said Goku.

Piccolo hovered into the air and Goku hopped onto the cloud.

" Are you coming Clark?" asked Goku

" Yeah I'll swim and follow you guys."

Goku and Piccolo burst into the sky with Clark following right behind

them.

(Next chapter will have Raditz going back to his spaceship and finding

the Luthorcorp scientists studying his space ship.

You probably know what he's going to do. Goku, Clark and Piccolo will also be arriving

and the first part of their fight against Raditz will start.

This story is going to have Clark go through the dbz universe and that

means he's going to take some allies and villians with him from

Smallville. The next chapter will hopefully be out sometime before

this month is over. Alright Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 3

(Hey guys, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been very busy. Luckily I've found some free time to write some chapters of this story during Christmas break. I'm not making any promises, but I've basically outlined all of the chapters leading up to the Sayain's arrival. Thank you to everyone who has waited for this chapter to come out, and everyone who has read the story and reviewed it. I hope you guys enjoy!)

Raditz bursted through the clouds, scanning the ground below him for the crater his space ship had created. This planet was still strange and new to him and he was having trouble finding where he had landed.

"DADDYYYYY! HEEEEELLLLLP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

His nephew's bothersome crying and screaming did not help the situation at all.

"SHUT UP! Don't you have any Sayain pride? Screaming is pointless, no one can hear you from up here you miserable welp, and I may have told your father I wouldn't kill you if he did what I asked, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your life."

Gohan became silent; afraid he was going to upset his uncle even more.

They finally arrived above the mountains that surrounded the field Raditz landed in. Suddenly he stopped flying.

"What is this?"

His ship was surrounded by a group of humans who had appeared to set up camp just outside of the crater. The humans looked like they were using some kind of machine to try and move the ship.

Raditz laughed.

"So they want to learn a bit about aliens? Watch boy, I will give them a little lesson" he sneered.

Raditz's right hand was surrounded in a pink ball of energy. Gohan stared in awe at the pink glow.

BOOOOMMMM!

The ball of energy flew towards the ground and landed on the unsuspecting scientists, killing them before they could even realize it.

When the smoke and dust from the explosion finally disappeared, nothing was left in the crater except for Raditz's ship.

Slowly, Raditz landed right next to his ship. He walked over and pushed a button.

"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa!" cried Gohan.

" SHUT UP! Thats it you're staying in here!"

Raditz tossed Gohan into the ship and closed the door.

Beep

"What?" Raditz looked towards the ship.

"A power level of 710? There is no way, the only one here, besides myself, is the infant. This thing must be malfunctioning. "

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"What do we have now? Three power levels of 322, 334 and 502 coming from the west? One matches Kakarot's power level exactly. He wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge me again would he? How did he even find me?"

Just then Goku and Piccolo landed in front of Raditz. Goku turned off the dragon ball radar and put it in his pocket.

"So there's only two of you this thing must really be on the fritz."

Suddenly, Clark appeared right next to Goku and Piccolo. He looked over at Raditz and stared him down.

"Ah, so you're the third power level."

Raditz looked at Clark's reading on the scouter again. The power level had gone down to 340 and was starting to increase again.

"What are you doing to your power level kryptonian? asked Raditz.

"What are you talking about?" Clark said, obviously having no idea what he was talking about.

"Never mind, what are you three doing here?"

Goku stepped foward.

"We're here to get back my son Raditz."

"So I guess this means you are refusing my offer, How can you be so stupid brother?"

"I have no brother."

"Even if that was true Kakarot, surely you realize that you three could never defeat me."

"Raditz, you talk too much." Piccolo said smugly.

He began to take off his turban and his cape.

Plunk!

"Piccolo you were armored too?" asked Goku,

"As are you..." replied Piccolo

Raditz noticed Piccolo's power jump to 408.

"Well it looks like i'm not the only one who has been training hard."

Goku took off his weighted clothing also.

Plunk!

His power level also rose a bit.

"Well I'm glad you're on my side this time and I'm glad you're here Clark; I want to see how strong you are!"

Clark was surprised at Goku's optimistic attitude, even though they were facing someone who could probably kill all three of them the man was still excited.

"HAHAHA! It doesn't matter how much of your clothes you shed. It won't make a difference; all of your power levels combined is still hundreds of degrees below my own. Your most useful asset is probably the kryptonian, and he doesn't even know how to control his power level!"

"Raditz, if you think power is everything you are not a fighter." Goku said with a smile.

"I can only tolerate so much from you Kakarot; you are a shame to our race and you must die!"

(Alright, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry I ended it on a cliffhanger, but I'll make up for it soon with the next chapter. Before that I want to explain some things about the story. For Clark this story takes place during the seventh season of Smallvile. You may have noticed that I made Clark's power level a little different from everyone else's I'll explain that in more detail in later chapters but one reason that is so is because he has not been trained in any kind of fighting or power control yet. Don't be surprised if he does not fight as well as you think he would. Trust me he will get stronger and will learn to fight better. Thanks for reading everyone! I hope to have the next chapter on Christmas or a day or two after it. Please review and if you guys don't hear from me before Christmas, Happy Holidays!)


End file.
